something old, something new
by sharkbite22
Summary: one year after glee and Heather Morris is working as a homicide detective. one thing she doesn't realize is the Latina that serves her, her coffee every day. also other glee characters. so this is my first so give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

A new start:

9:00am she always is at the local cafe She never goes a day without going there. Only is it today she didn't turn up. The waitress always waited for her. She waited to give her, her coffee but still Heather Morris hadn't turned up.

At Heather's:

Rushing round the house after waking up late, Heather still needed to go to the local cafe to get her coffee that she can't live without. After three hours of trying to get everything ready, Heather left her house to go get her coffee. 15 minutes later she made it to the local cafe 11:15 she got her coffee with a smiling waitress ready to take her order. 20 minutes later Heather was ready to leave for work. On her way to work Heather was worried her job would be at risk. Not long ago did she move to Miami after Glee finished. She lost touch with everyone, only a year ago did she find out that her best friend Naya moved to New York City, and hearing this news she thought she needed a change and moved to Miami. Heather still talked to Dianna on the odd occasion, but mostly she wanted a fresh start and moving away from LA was her best option.

Reaching her favorite place in Miami, her job, she smiled as she walked through the double doors entering a fairly large building. She never thought that after Glee she would become a cop, but as it happens, she did and now she enjoys it to the max. Going to work every day for Heather is like getting a shot of adrenaline through your body. She loves her job, sometimes more than her social life, some people find it funny others agree with her about this.

Afternoon:

On her way to get lunch, Heather thought that she might as well get another coffee as, she was up late last night and her first coffee didn't exactly kick in. One thing Heather hasn't realized for the amount of time going to the coffee shop is the Latina that serves her. Walking into the cafe Heather finally realizes why she has never needed to order her coffee before. Looking up at the waitress, Heather notices something familiar about her. As the waitress hands her, her coffee Heather pays for it and sits down. Going through her head are all different thoughts of who the waitress looks like. Finally something then triggers her mind that it could be someone who she hasn't seen for the past year.

Looking back at the counter, Heather then puts face to image and realizes that it is in fact the person who she hasn't seen for the past year. As the waitress comes over to take Heather's cup, she pulls the waitress into the seat opposite her. "You never called" was all Heather got out. "I tried but it always went to voice mail " The waitress responded in a calm matter. Heather never thought she would see her again, but her she is sitting in front of her. Not being able to look at the woman, Heather just stared at her empty coffee mug. "Took your time to realize who I was, didn't it?" The waitress asked trying to keep as calm as possible. "I never thought I would see you again after you left for New York." Finally Heather was able to look up at the waitress. "Well you found me" she always knew how to lighten the mood, that's what Heather always loved about her.

After finishing their conversation, Heather left with her number and headed off to work for the last couple of hours. On her way to work, Heather couldn't stop smiling. All she could think about was finally finding her friend that she hasn't seen for the last year. Reaching the police station, she got out all the paperwork that needed filling out, and started to work on that.

Evening:

After a long day at the police station, Heather sat down on the couch and started to flick through the channels. Out of a matter of temptation, she picked up her phone and called the number on the piece of paper in front of it. After four rings the phone was answered. "Hello?" Naya was sat in bed starting on a book that she was thinking of doing. "Hey, it's Heather." Both were nervous around each other after a year of being apart. Not knowing what to say Naya just said simple things to keep the conversation going. "Hey Heather, are you okay?" Naya was sure that Heather would call, just not this late at night. "Yeah I think, just along day at work." Heather wash sure she should have mentioned something about earlier, but she couldn't bring herself to doing it. After the agonizing phone call to Naya, Heather started to get ready for bed.

Next day:

As her alarm went off, she groaned under the covers. Heather never likes to get up on a morning, but she knows that getting up and going to work is what pays for the bills in the house. Turning her alarm off, Heather gets up and gets ready for a shower. waking up at 6:00am everyday isn't too bad when you're used to it, like Heather is, it isn't too bad. After her long shower, she quickly grabs something to eat and heads to the local cafe.

Once entered the cafe, she goes up to the counter. Just as Naya has finished serving the person in front of Heather she gets ready to get Heather's coffee. Once served the coffee, Heather is first to break the awkward silence. "when is your break?" Looking up at the Latina, she smiles and walks over to the side so Naya can take the next order. " it's in 5 minutes. why?" The Latina just smiles a confused smile towards Heather. "well... i want to talk to you if you don't mind." This time the blonde stepped further towards the Latina. Heather could see in the Latina's eyes that she was becoming nervous. "um...um.. y-yeah i-i mean.. sure j-just let me go get m-my phone and i-i'll be with you in a mo." As the Latina went to get her phone, the blonde smiled at herself for still being able to make the Latina nervous. Just as Heather was about to sit down, Naya re-appeared. Sitting opposite each other, the both sat not knowing what to say. This time it was Naya that broke the tension. "so, what was it you wanted to talk to me about." Looking across to Heather, she saw something wrong. "Heather, whats wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry the first chapter was short but it was my first, just hope this chapter is better.. ;) please tell me anything to improve :)**

* * *

Naya looked cautiously at the blonde sitting in front of her. "Heather? you okay?" After what felt like a lifetime the blonde looked up at the Latina sat in front of her. "Sorry must have zoned out for a moment, what did you say?" Smiling at the Latina, who smiled back she slowly drank her coffee. "um.. y-yeah i was j-just wondering if you were okay" Heather always knew that she could make Naya nervous, but that was an understatement. "that's good then.. i actually wanted to speak to you, wondering if maybe you would come over tonight after work?..." Heather looked up at the Latina cautiously. Looking back at her watch, she stood up getting ready to leave. "umm.. sorry i have to get to work, but you have my number." smiling Heather paid for her coffee and headed off to work.

Heather's journey to work was always interesting. The roads are always busy and she can never get enough, passing the park with all the ducks in. She doesn't know why but she has always loved ducks. it's something that just relaxed her from a stressful day. Pulling up into the car park, Heather got her stuff together and headed into the familiar building. Everyone is friends with Heather, she is just easy to get along with, no-one is ever mean to her, even if she is the only female on the squad.

"Hey Heather, wait up." Cory has always been best friends with Heather. They went through childhood together, college, Glee and the Police Academy together, now that they are both on the squad together is an advantage. Both Cory and Heather can solve more crimes in a month than the last homicide team could. When Heather found out Cory was on Glee she was ecstatic, Cory has always been friends and now they have spent most their life together, they're both like brother and sister, but only joined at the hip. They both promised each other as kids, that they wouldn't date each other as that would be weird to their friendship.

* * *

Afternoon:

Trying to find out crimes is hard, but having 5 crimes ongoing at one time is tougher. For Heather, this is the daily routine. Sometimes she has more or less to deal with, but whatever comes her way she deals with it and gets on with the next thing that needs to be done. "Morris, my office now." Heather loved her boss, he reminded her a lot like Mathew ,her co-worker, only difference is that her boss is his brother. That is probable why she gets along with him well, she has never missed a day of work or got in trouble, you could call her a goody-goody if you wanna risk it. "Yeah boss?" Just as Heather got into Tommy's, her boss, office he gestured for her to sit in one of the seats in front of his desk. "I called you in here Heather, as we have the head homicide Detective in the states to see how our system works. I want you to be in charge of showing him around the police station." Tommy sat up in his chair and looked over to Heather awaiting an answer. "I'm not saying this is an easy job Morris 'coz it isn't. I mean, he doesn't do jokes just seriousness and work, can you handle this for me? You are at the top of my list and i don't want to regret my choices " Listening to this Heather sat up straight in her chair and had a quick think over what her boss just said.

After about five minutes Heather finally spoke up. "You wont regret any choice you made sir. Even if this means the end of me I'll do it, if this is going to get our squad higher ranked I'll do it." As both stood up and shook hands, Tommy spoke up. "I knew i could count on you Morris. Just some useful info, he is coming middle of next week so you still have a week to prepare." Once Heather left her boss's office, she quickly checked her phone for any messages before getting back to work. She had one new message from the only person on her mind at the minute.

FRM NAY-NAY: _hey, just thought I'd see if u were okay. if that offer is still up, I would like to come over.. :) _

Before typing a quick response , Heather sat at her desk getting everything ready to try to finish the ongoing serial killer case. After getting everything together to go get the bastard of a killer Heather responded to the text

TO NAY-NAY: _offers still open. 8? is that okay? got busy day ahead, tell you later. :)_

After replying to the text, Heather got everything and got up ready to arrest the killer. "Come on Cory, we need to get going. If you don't get moving in the next 5 seconds, i'ma come over there and drag you by the ear to my car." Heather loved to tease Cory. As they're best friends, no-one cares what they do to each other, as long as they both stay alive.

* * *

Evening:

After a long days work Heather decided to go home. Both her and Cory had solved the serial killer case, and started to work on another new case. According to Tommy, this case that they have both taken up is a lot of hard work. For Heather this is a good distraction from anything that can distract her. On her way home, Heather thought she'd text Naya.

TO NAY-NAY: _hey I'm on way home, so you can come over in the next hour. :)_

Just as she pulled up into the parking lot to the block of apartments, Heather thought she saw a car pull up behind her. Thinking it was her imagination, she got her things together and headed into the building. Getting into her apartment Heather received a text.

FRM NAY-NAY: _i don't have ur address. can i have dinner over please, i don't have anything here. :)_

Whilst in the shower, Heather received another text. Finishing off, she gets out and quickly checks her texts, responding Heather tells her, her address and a yes to dinner. Last time Heather had dinner with Naya, was in LA after the last ever episode of Glee. She was starting to a bit nervous about having dinner with Naya after a year. Getting changed, Heather was deciding what to make for dinner. The only thing she's really good at making is the famous Morris lasagna and Tortilla's. Naya taught Heather how to make those tortilla's, probably a good idea if she chose to cook them to bring their friendship back together.

After about half hour, there was a knock at the door. Finishing of the tortilla's Heather answered the door. "hey.." Naya looked shyly at Heather. "hey yourself. see you made it here okay." Heather gestured for Naya to come in and sit down. "yeah thanks, clear as usual." Naya smiled at Heather as she went to sit on the couch. "so i wasn't sure what you wanted, so i thought about the tortilla's you taught me to cook ages ago. is that alright?" Heather smiled and went to sit next to Naya. "how I've missed those.." Naya smiled at Heather who got up. "hope you like 'em 'coz they're ready.." Smiling Heather put the food on the table. After Heather sat down, they both started to eat. "oh mm gugd Hewver these aw amazing." Naya tried to speak with a mouthful of food. After swallowing her food Heather spoke up "glad you like them, considering you taught me how to cook them." Heather smile at Naya, who was really enjoying what Heather had cooked. "so what did you want to speak to me about?"

* * *

**a/n: i will try and add a new chapter every day as much as i can but no promises :) if i can't i'll try every other day... **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: okay so i might not upload over the weekend depending on what happens but i'll try my best to upload a new chapter. Please leave reviews and again to help me improve.. :) i'm thinking of adding a pov in this chapter some time, reviews please for ideas for the next chapter :)**

* * *

_Heather smile at Naya, who was really enjoying what Heather had cooked. "so what did you want to speak to me about?"_

"right... um... well i was kinda wondering what you were doing working in a cafe from being off of Glee." Heather looked up at Naya, who was smiling at her. "well.. you know i got a record deal, but i only work certain times of the month, and i wanted to live a normal life still so i thought working in a cafe would help me not get bombarded with the paparazzi and fans. And.. well.. so far it's worked..." Naya smiled at Heather, who just looked confused at her. "right.. well okay then... anyway it's been a long time, what a year?" Heather smiled whilst taking the plates to the kitchen with Naya in tow. "yeah, i mean.. we lost contact when i moved to New York, why?" Naya stood next to Heather, who was washing up. _i mean what do i tell you Nay, i love my best friend and when you said you were moving to New York, i wanted a break from the love of my life and best friend._ "When you said about moving to New York, i thought it would be good to move as well, and I've always wanted to be a homicide detective, and what better way than to move to the sunny state Florida, Miami."

After Naya left to get home, Heather went to go and get ready for bed. On the way past the living room, she noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table. Going over to pick it up, it read:

_Heather, i wrote this when you were in the toilet, i don't really know how to tell you. i mean you're probably wondering what on earth i am doing in Miami. Well i'm going to tell you. i still keep in contact with Mark, and he told me if i had spoke to you over the last year, well.. when i told him no he told me to come over to Miami and visit to see you. When i came to Miami i noticed you walking into the police station, every morning. i remembered you telling me about wanting to go into the police, and i guess you made it, so well done. Anyway so i moved to Miami and Amber was here. You remember her? When she told me about getting a recording contract, i just couldn't resist. She told me about working in a cafe, so we don't get too much paparazzi bombarding us, so far it's worked. After a week of working in the cafe, i noticed you came in on your way to work. Luckily i remember your favorite coffee, to save you from ordering. :) The reason i am writing this to you is to tell you why i am in Miami, and that reason is to get my friend back. Now i want to take you to coffee sometime, you have my number if you want to.  
_

_ From Nay-Nay _

After reading the letter Naya left, Heather went to go get a shower, and to get ready for bed. Whilst in the shower Heather was running over the letter Naya had left for her. _C__ome over to Miami and visit to see you. _This was running through Heather's head for ages, until she realized. Naya came to Miami to visit Heather, but couldn't keep in contact with her. After her long shower, Heather went and got ready for bed.

* * *

Heather's Pov:

I woke up, still that letter Naya left me going through my head. If i realized she was coming to Miami i would have made more of an effort to get in contact with her. Getting ready for work is always a drag. I get up, Get dressed and do my teeth, normally i grab a snack on my way out the door. After getting ready, i head out the door to my favorite place, the local cafe, once i'm there Naya gets me my coffee and i sit and have a comfortable chat with her, till i need to get to work. Sometimes work can be boring, other times it can be fun. Unlike today, i have lots of paperwork that needs doing. Somehow i am always left to do it, maybe it's because i'm the only girl. Next time i'll get Mark to do it, for payback about not telling me about Naya. Every time i walk into the police station, i'm always greeted with smiling and kind people.

Just as i get into the Homicide office, i'm greeted with people rushing around. Normally everyone is sat at their desk or they're out searching for people. "Hey Cory, what's going on?" I ask, not sure about everything. "Hey glad you're here, there is someone coming to inspect our squad, so we're trying to make the place look presentable." After Cory said this, he was gone within the crowd and rushing around again. Once i reached my desk i saw a notice on my computer. I hope it isn't anything important 'coz i got a lot on my case at the moment. Once i started my computer up, i always go over to where Cory and Mark sit, to see if there is anything new on any of the cases we've taken on. Today, is a different story, today i head over to their desks to speak to Mark before going back to reading the notice on my desk. "Mark, why didn't you tell me Naya was in town?" I sat in Cory's seat, as he was somewhere cleaning up the mess where all the paperwork is kept. After a couple minutes of no response from Mark, i did what i'm known for around here, I pulled out his computer cord. "HEATHER! What the hell, was that for?!" The look on Mark's face was priceless. I should have totally filmed it, or even taken a picture, to show Cory. "I was talking to you, and you completely ignored me." This time i crossed my arms and did a pouty face. When Mark stood up to get some paperwork, i followed him till he gave me an answer. "Look Heather, i'm sorry, but i thought if i told you, you would freak and run away." He looked up at me with a _please forgive me _face, i mean how can you say no to him anyway.

* * *

Naya's Pov:

Sometimes it's boring working in the cafe, but at the end of the day i go to the recording studio and start recording new songs. Sometimes it's with Amber and sometimes it's just me and the recording company. I mean it is fun and everything, but i think next month i'm going to take a break and give myself a holiday, with me and my friends, or just me i don't know. Everyday i give Heather her coffee, since her noticing me, we've been having a quick chat and then she goes of to the police station and i stay here till 2pm. When i left Heather that letter, she hasn't texted me, the only time we've talked since is whilst she was having her coffee. She didn't bring it up this morning so i'm wondering if she didn't like my offer, i'm only trying to get my old best friend back. Just as i get ready for my lunch break i get a text.

FRM HEMO: _i'm on my lunch break, you better be i'm coming to the cafe in 5. ;)_

Once reading the text i go get my lunch and go sit at one of the tables waiting for Heather. I can't be bothered to reply 'coz if i do, by the time i do she'll probably be here. After about five minutes of waiting, like Heather said, she arrives. We talk for a bit, and just before she leaves, Heather brings up about the letter i left her. "okay so i kinda wanted to do this in person. But i'll take you up on your offer, about coffee. You chose a time and place and i'll be there." I don't think i could be more happier after she said this, probably to happy to speak. "Nay, Nnnaayyaa?" Finally after coming out of my thoughts i respond. "Hows Friday at lunch, coffee and lunch on me?" Smiling at Heather she smiles back. "Great, i'll see you then, and tomorrow as well." After Heather left, i don't think i could be any happier than i was. It's like being in the moment and you're too scared to leave. I can't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

_After Heather left, i don't think i could be any happier than i was. It's like being in the moment and you're too scared to leave. I can't wait._

Heather's Pov:

Once i got to work, i don't think i could stop smiling. It's like the world just made me a lot happier. And since knowing Naya is in town, i think our friendship is going to re-connect. As i got on with my work, i saw the note still on my desk. Just as i was about to read it, my phone started to go off. "Hello?" I answered, i never read the caller ID, as not many people seem to phone me. "Hey it's Naya. Just wondering if you read the note on your desk?" She asked me. I thought it could have been her who left me the note, or Ashley but she's on a business in London. "I did wonder who left me the note. I was about to read it, but you phoned. Maybe you could tell me now?" I asked hopefully into the phone. I hope Naya will tell me, as i have a lot of work to be done and i don't think i'll have time to read it. "umm.. y-yeah sure, i was just wondering if you had read it that's all. But as you ask, i might as well t-tell you." Naya sounded nervous into the phone. This is getting me agitated to know what she wrote. I mean, the notes, been there a couple days, so i'm not really sure what it is. "well, i kind of live with Amber at the moment, and she is going on tour tomorrow, so i was wondering if you wanted to stay the weekend with me." Wow, i didn't expect this, i mean we haven't seen each other in a year and all of a sudden she wants me to stay over. Apart from the fact that i'm having lunch with her tomorrow, i don't see why not. "Heather you still there?" I must have gotten lost in my thoughts again, oh well. "yeah, sorry was lost in thoughts. I'd love to come over for the weekend, only as long as i'm not getting in your way." I've always hated getting in people's way, i'm one for staying in the background part of things.

Once the long phone call was over, Naya and i planned lunch and then her coming to work with me. After that i would go to her's for the weekend. I don't know where she is going to go though, as there isn't really many places, but we'll figure things out when it comes to it. I really am looking forward to lunch, just us two and all the lunch break we need. Just as i put the note in my bag, as i don't have to read it, Mark comes up to me. "so where's all the paperwork?" I totally forgot about him doing the paperwork, that i nearly finished it all. "here ya go. I forgot so you ain't got as much as i hoped for." I said smiling at Mark who just walked away. Once he put all the paperwork on his desk, Mark decided to come back over. "so when is your date with Nay-Nay?" Smirking i hit Mark across the head, as both of us know it isn't a date, yet. "You know it's gonna happen soon, pretty lady." After Mark got his second treatment of a hit over the head, i got back to my work.

* * *

Naya's Pov:

So today i start recording my new album. I'm gonna make a tester album for Heather, just to see if she likes it. I hope she does, 'coz some of these songs are aimed at her. Tomorrow i get to go to her work after lunch, as it is easier for the both of us that way. All i know is that she works with Mark at homicide, he says that she's bullying him into paperwork but he wont tell me why. It probably isn't too important anyways. One thing i like about my job is that i get to chose when i do the recording, i guess this is what happens when you get a recording contract. Only with Heather she doesn't, so that is why I'm going to the police station after lunch, so she can finish and then we can go to mine. I'm still not sure how she is going to get her stuff together unless she goes home after lunch, or even before hand.

I'm on my fifth song out of ten, I'm apparently on record time according to Amber. I guess that's a good thing 'coz I still gotta get another five done before lunch tomorrow and be able to work in the cafe in the morning, i guess I got a busy schedule ahead of me.

* * *

Heather's Pov:

"I don't really know what to do. It's like tomorrow and i don't think i'm ready. A weekend with her, don't you think it's too soon. I'm looking forward to it but i want to get to know he again." I said into the phone, i really am looking forward to my weekend with Naya, it's this afternoon and all but.. ugh i don't know. "Look Heather don't worry, i'm coming home next weekend and you can tell mama Ash all about it okay?" I've always loved talking to Ashley, she always calms me down in a situation that i always need help in. "Okay, but i can call you anytime i need to right?" I know i can, but this is different, i think. "yes Hemo, you can call whenever, but this time it better be good. You're going to your friends house for the weekend, it's your chance to get to know her again." Yup Ash always knows how to calm me down.

After our very long conversation, i got ready to get lunch, and meet up with Naya. Truth be told i am a bit nervous about this. If you look at it this way, a year apart then suddenly a weekend together. Is it me or is it a bit quick? Anyway i can't stop now, gotta just go with the flow and hope our friendship re-bonds enough to feel comfortable for a weekend. Just as i was about to leave my phone went off.

FRM NAY-NAY: _thought it would be easier to pick you up. white SUV by main door. ;)_

TO NAY-NAY: _thnx, helps a lot. be out in a sec ;)_

She was right about being by the main door, it's like i didn't have to even walk out the door to get to the SUV. I got in the SUV in silence, and Naya drove off in silence. She was the first to break the silence. "so when do you finish tonight?" Good point, i forgot i had to work a bit later today, and now i can't even remember. Well done Heather, lost it again. If i make up something... wait that's a bad idea 'coz of Mark, i'll just say i need to ask Mark or Cory, as i can't remember. It isn't a total lie, in fact it is more or less the truth. "umm.. i can't exactly remember i'll ask Cory when we get back to the police station." "okay then... so where are we going for lunch? I was thinking that Italian place down the road, but your choice." She smiled at me. What's up with that smile, it's like it's irresistible or something. Gets me every time, ugh what is up with me. "y-yeah, i-i mean if you w-want." Omg I've completely messed this up. What is she gonna think of me now. Just as i get myself together, i heard her laughing at me. "What? Is there something on my face?" After saying this i frantically starting to find a mirror, just as i went to get my bag she stopped me. Holy Crap, she's holding my hand, Bloody fireworks i think i'm gonna pass out if she don't take her hand away. "No, it's just...you. I haven't seen you for a year and you are still the same around me. I like it." She blushed, that blush. Always get's me going, just her i can't not be like this around her. "Is that a good thing, or not?" I blushed, i could feel it this is probably the most I've embarrassed myself around her, unless you count the first time we met, that was embarrassing. "I'd say it's a good thing." She smiled at me again, and let go of my wrist.

* * *

Naya's Pov:

That blush, get's me going every time. This is gonna be one fun weekend. Omg, what if i scare her and she runs away. Keep calm Naya, she's sitting next to you she'll easily know if something is up. Oh crap, now i'm scaring my self. Stay calm, Stay calm, Stay calm. Okay i'm good, oh look the restaurant, good. "Reservations under Rivera." I said, Omg i can't believe this is happening. "follow me, please." Just before we sat down, Heather ran up behind me and pulled my chair out for me. " umm... thanks." Wow she's blushing again, Keep it together Rivera."thanks, I've always wanted to do that... Omg did i just say that." Again blushing, Omg she looks so cute. "Don't worry, i kind of liked it." Keep it going, don't lose her now. "Are you ready to order ladies?" The waitress came over and by the looks of it, she's checking out Heather. Oh shit, she's nervous, what do i do? Got it. Just as the waitress looks at me i take Heather's hand, to get that creep to leave her alone. As the waitress left Heather spoke up. "Thanks for that, she was creepy." I don't think she realizes that we're both still holding hands, oh well i like it. "No problem, any time." Shit i just said that, fuck now i sound like the creep. Just as our meals came, still holding hands, Heather looked at me, then down at our hands, then back up at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: okay so here****'s the next one sorry for not uploading the last couple of days but it's here now :)**

* * *

_"Thanks for that, she was creepy." I don't think she realizes that we're both still holding hands, oh well i like it. "No problem, any time." Shit i just said that, fuck now i sound like the creep. Just as our meals came, still holding hands, Heather looked at me, then down at our hands, then back up at me._

I looked at Heather, still holding hands, she smiled and started to eat. I don't get it, we're both holding hands and she doesn't mind. Well i guess that's a good thing on my part. I let go of our hands so i could cut up my meal, my hands felt cold from the loss of contact. Just after that we both went strait back to holding hands. I think i could get used to this, us holding hands, eating our meal. It feels like we've been doing it for years. Just as i was getting more lost in my thoughts Heather spoke up. "So... is this some sort of way to ask me out on a date, or not?" Well she doesn't like to hand around when asking questions. "Only if you want it to be, i mean we only just getting to know each other again." I guess i was kind of lying, of course i wanted this to be a date. "Well i'd be delighted to go on this date with you." She smirked at me, and i just smiled shyly in return. "I see i still make you nervous." Again she smirked at me, i don't know what it is but i'm always nervous around her. "y-yeah i-i guess.." Okay she's loving this too much, i gotta get her back. "Have you finished?" I ask. I have the perfect plan to get her back for this. Lets see how she does with her teasing. She wasn't good with it a year ago, lets see if she's gotten any better. "Yeah, shall we go?" She looked at men and smiled as i left enough money on the table to pay for dinner, got up and left with her. "So where are we going?" She asks me, of course i'm not going to tell her. "you'll see when we get there."

* * *

Heather's Pov:

After what felt like a very agonizingly long car drive, we got to where we were going. "Okay, you are probably gonna hate me for this, but oh well... i think it would be worth it by the end of the night." She smirked at me as she go out of the car, and helped me get out. Just as i got out of the car, Naya led me to what looks like a club. Once we go in, i looked around, i think you could say shocked was an understatement of what i saw. "NAYA MARIE RIVERA! A FUCKING STRIP CLUB?!" okay whatever she was planning better be good 'coz she knows i don't do strip clubs. "Ooohh, my full name... don't worry babe, it'll be worth it, i promise." Okay, did she just call me babe, this is getting all to weird. "Are we not drinking?" I said as she pulled my towards the seats at the side. "I want to keep my precious one sobered up. And no i'm not drunk." She smirked at me. Is she flirting with me? She must be drunk. Just before i sat down, Naya ran across and pulled my chair out for me. "Thanks." I said, she is crazy. Just as i sat down, she came and sat on my lap. I swear this is getting all too weird.

If this wasn't so weird, i would be making out with Naya. Of course i shouldn't but it's so hard not to. Just as i was about to get Naya off my lap, as i needed the toilet, she started kissing my neck and up to the corner of my mouth. "N-N-Naya, w-w-what are y-y-you doing?" Okay, she was pushing it too far. It's not that i don't like it, but i can't do this, when all I've been doing for the last year is grieve over her. "Nothing, just having a bit of fun." Of course she was, that is all it ever was to her. I got her off of me and then i stood up to leave. As i reached the door, i felt someone grab my arm. "Hemo wait." I take my arm away and i start walking down the street. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. On top of that, i do still need to get back to work. "Hemo, wait where you going?" I guess i could be lost, i mean i have no idea on where i am, so how the hell i am going to get to work, i don't know. "Look Naya, i don't know what you were planning to achieve but i still need to work. Please can you just take me back to the station?" I looked her in the eye, i could see she was sorry, but i just wanted to get to work, and finish so we could put this all behind us. "Yeah sure, let me go get the car, wait here?" Okay, this was alright. She goes and gets the car, i wait here and hopefully nothing happens. "Y-yeah sure thing." "Cool, i'll be back in a sec then." She smiled at me then walked off. We couldn't have been that far from where she parked. The club is still in view so the parking lot should be round the corner. Just as i was about to sit on the curb, someone walked over to me. "Hey." I recognize them, but can't put face to name. "Um.. Hey." I defiantly know them. Who's blond, that i know. Dianna, Chord and Jane. Well this person is a female so that knocks off Chord, Too young for Jane, Omg is it Dianna? "D-Dianna?" Please tell me it is, or i'm screwed. "You remember, i mean i have changed a lot after a year." Good, my guessing is still as i was about to say something, Naya's car pulled up. "Looks like my rides here. Nice seeing you again Dianna. Here's my number if you ever wanna catch up. I got in Naya's car and she drove off, again we were in silence.

Once we go the the police station in a silent car drive, i showed Naya where i work and then the morgue lucky no-one was in there, then i took her to my desk. "Hemo, took you long enough for lu-" Cory paused when he saw who i was standing next to. "Naya, what brings you here?"

* * *

Naya's Pov:

Cory is so stupid sometimes, he knows why i'm here, and so does Mark. "Stop fooling around, you know why i'm here so get back to work."Ugh he can be so annoying, god even knows how her made it to work in the police, never mind homicide. "Okay, so you can sit at my desk and i'll be back, in about an hour. Oh also, before i forget my computer is logged in so you can go on that as well." Heather smiled, got her gun and left with Cory. Just as she walked out, she turned around. "Mark will be in, in a mo so you got him as well." She smiled and left with Cory. Great so i'm stuck with Mark.

* * *

**a/n: sorry it's short, been busy. I'm going away for a week and a half tomorrow so will upload as soon as i can. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: here's the next one, my holiday lasted a bit longer than i expected sorry guys.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything of glee. Just writing my story**

* * *

_ Heather smiled, got her gun and left with Cory. Just as she walked out, she turned around. "Mark will be in, in a mo so you got him as well." She smiled and left with Cory. Great so i'm stuck with Mark._

* * *

Heather's Pov:

I hope Naya's alright about this, I won't be gone long so she should be fine. memory and I got in the car, my phone buzzed.

FRM NAY-NAY: _he's killing me with questions! HELP ME :O_

TO NAY-NAY: _sorry, i wont be long probs about another hour, hang in there. :)_

Okay so maybe it was a bad idea about letting Naya stay with Mark, but i couldn't take her with me Boss would kill me if i did. Anyways it's not like she has to wait long anyways, if so she'll do what Naya does best... Annoy him with Spanish. It's not like Mark doesn't understand Spanish, it's just the amount of times Naya speaks to him like that, that annoy him.

Just as we were coming up to the house of the killers' house, a gun shot went off, what sounds like around the back of the house. As Cory got out to see what it was, i went into the house to make sure there isn't anything or anyone in harms way or in danger. Once i checked round the house, i went out to the backyard to find Cory. As i got out there, i couldn't see Cory so i checked the backyard, for any signs of anything and then i went back to the car. Just as i got out the car, i saw Mark heading towards me. "Mark what are you doing here, aren't you meant to be babysitting Naya?" So maybe not babysitting, but it was close enough. "Cory called me saying he needed me for backup, have you seen him?" Well of course i ain't seen him, or i would be out here with him. "No, i was looking for him but i can't find him." "Okay, i'll go look, is it alright if you go look after Naya." Oh please tell me you did not leave her at the station on her own. "Where is she? And she better not be at the station or i'll kick your ass." When i say i'll kick his ass, i'm not joking. "She's in my car, probably bored as hell." As i went off to Marks car, i noticed someone in the distance. "Hey Mark, i think i found Cory. Go check up the road." As Mark ran off to find the figure in the background, i went off to find Naya.

* * *

Naya's Pov:

She was only gone two hours and Mark was already bombarding me with questions. Then after i text Heather we have to go help Cory, the dumb-ass, 'coz we lost the killer. I've always wondered how her got into the police force, looks like it was just luck. I got pulled out of my thoughts with a tap on the window. I winded my window down to Heather who was standing by the car door. "Hey." "Hey. Do you want to get coffee, while Mark and Cory get lost?" She was right about them getting lost, Mark told me the nearly every case he gets, he seems to get lost. "Yeah sure." I grab my purse from the back seat and got out. "So... where are we going?" I asked, before i got an answer, we headed over to Heather's car. When we got in and started driving was when i got an answer. "Well, can you remember on Glee there was a Breadstix?" Okay please tell me you're kidding. "Um... yeah." "Well, i found one here in Miami, and as it's lunch i thought you might want to go there for lunch." Seriously, she is taking me to Breadstix. Would you class this as a date? I think my insides are on fire. Calm down Rivera, keep it cool. "Sure, that would be great." I smiled at Heather, who smiled back.

Once we got to Breadstix, it was exactly like the one from Glee studios. Apart from the fact that this one is real, you could mistake it for the one at Glee. Once we got inside and got our table we started small chat. "So... what are we gonna do this weekend?" I was more expecting this question earlier on, like in the car or something. "It's up to you. I don't really mind, we can stay at mine and watch movies if you want, or we can go out places." It's true, i just wanna get to know Heather again.

"Shall we just decide when the time comes? I just want to get to know you better." At least we both still think on the same page. "Sure, anyways i wanted to ask you something." Hopefully i can at least find out something over lunch. "Ask away." "Well... i was wondering if you were living with Ashley, or did she stay in LA?" Why am i asking this. It's not even any of my business, who she lives with. I got pulled out of my thoughts when Heather spoke up. "She stayed in LA as it was easier for her. I don't mind 'coz my parents live there as well, so it's not like i'm missing out. Is it my turn to ask the question as i answered yours?" "um..y-yeah." Oh my god, what is up with me, you just want to be friends Rivera not dating each other. Once again i got pulled out of my thoughts when Heather spoke up. "Why did you move to Miami?" Well that was not what i was expecting, Mark told me Heather knew why i moved here. I'll get him later.

* * *

Heather's Pov:

After i asked Naya why she moved here, she just froze. It's like something top secret and she can't tell anyone. I think i waited about 5 minutes before she answered me, even that was 'i just wanted to be friends again'. I swear something is going on, that i don't know about.

We finished lunch within the hour and headed back to my car. It was about 2pm so we both decided that we'd go to the station to get my change of clothes that i left there and then head to Naya's. Once we got to Naya's i put my stuff in her room as the only other room is Amber's and i don't want to intrude in her room. When i got back downstairs i noticed Naya wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Naya, where'd ya go?" I looked in the living room and the kitchen before looking everywhere else downstairs. As i made my way through the living room to get to the stairs, i heard a scream.

* * *

**Sorry it's not too long but this is the best i can do, till next week. Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: here's chapter 7 sorry for the long delay I've had exams and writers block. disclaimer: don't own anything from glee.**

* * *

_"Naya, where'd ya go?" I looked in the living room and the kitchen before looking everywhere else downstairs. As i made my way through the living room to get to the stairs, i heard a scream._

* * *

Heather's Pov:

"Naya?" I hope she hasn't done anything, then she is probable in danger. I need to find her. "Naya? Where are you? You're scaring me." Jesus, i really need to grow a [pair if i could.

As i walked round the house i got back to the same place where i heard the scream and still no Naya, I swear she's dead when i find her. "Ahhhhhhh"

"Holy fuck, Naya you scared the shit out of me." By now i think i was having a panic attack. "Sorry Hemo, i just had to do it. I'm really sorry." Who could resist that pouting face. I know i couldn't. "Just make sure you don't do that again. I could have called the police or something. And you know they would be extra cautious considering i'm a part of the police."

After i calmed down from Naya's joke of a game, we went and ordered pizza and just lounged around. We had an awesome movie marathon, 10 movies in the whole night. As the credits for the last movie came up on screen, i heard light sniffles next to me. As i looked down at Naya i could see that she was asleep. "Nay? Lets go to bed." As she moved in her sleep, i got a better position to be able to pick her up.

* * *

Naya's Pov:

I turned in my half awakening sleep, to realize I've been picked up. No in doubt by Heather, unless someone broke into my house. I knew that if anyone did Heather would beat the crap out of them. "H...Heat..her. Wha...what... a-are you.. doing?" So by the way i spoke you could tell i was still very tired.

"Don't worry Naya, I'm just taking you to bed. You fell asleep through the last movie we were watching." Okay, now i know why i'm being carried round my house. "mkay. muv you Heamer." Yup I was defiantly tired.

* * *

I woke up the next day to a very cold bed. For living in Miami it sure was cold. As i opened my eyes i realized the fan was on and my duvet was on the floor. It was pointless going back to sleep now, i was already awake and very cold.

I got out of bed, to find Heather nowhere in the room. I went to the bathroom to freshen up when i smelled the most nicest thing ever. I got out of the bathroom and headed downstairs. Once i reached the kitchen, i found HeMo over the stove cooking. As i walked over, instinct took over and i wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Smells good." Once she realized it was me, HeMo relaxed in my hold. "Thought i'd cook you breakfast as you're letting me stay here for the weekend." She is defiantly cute when she's cooking. "You know you didn't need to, being here is enough." Oh my god, did i just say that... what is it about her, she's amazing. Snap out of it Rivera, you're thinking too much. "Naya? you in there? you seem to be in your own little world." Her smile memorizes me. It's so innocent and sweet. "Yeah sorry, daydreaming." It's defiantly her smile and laugh. "Okay, well breakfast should be ready in about 5 minutes. How'd ya sleep?" "I slept well thanks, how'd you sleep i wasn't too pushy was i?" It's so her laugh. "No, though you fell off the bed which was funny." Oh my god, that is so embarrassing.

After we had breakfast, we both decided to go to the mall. I may have only moved here 4 months ago, but I've never had the time to go to the mall. I know it sounds lame, but it's true. Amber does all the shopping as i'm always busy, and for the fact i didn't even know where the mall is.

"Wow this place is huge, i thought the one in LA as big, but this is massive" "yeah, i love to come shopping he-... Naya where are you going." Okay they have everything here. I mean everything, it- Oh my holy crap they have the floating beds. I have to get one.

"Naya, what are you ding?" She must think i'm crazy.

"Hey guys, OMG NAYA!" Who the hell is disturbing me from my floating bed.. Just as i was about to get up to have a look at who it was, i got crushed between the bed and the person squashing me. "Heather, why didn't you tell me Naya was here."

"Okay...okay hold up, is everyone from Glee here or something?..." Yep it was someone from Glee, and that someone...is... if they move. "Please get off of me."

Holy crap it's Dianna. Kill me now, i'm begging you all. "Well silly, most of us moved here from LA as it was easier. Le and Cris are still in New York, but that's okay, because that's where the biggest mourge is. They come and visit on bigger cases that Heather has." Okay that takes out Lea and Cris, that means everyone else is here in Miami. Ugh, i think my life is over already. "Okay, Dianna, i'm gonna be nice here and ask you to coffee with us. So would you like to go?" Please say no,i just want HeMo all to my self. Yes i know i'm being selfish, but i want my old best friend back. "Yeah sure. I just need to do something first, meet you at curly coffee in half an hour." Crap, oh well, i see Dianna now and then never again.

* * *

**I know this isn't long but i have lots of exams and revision, and not much spare time... i'm trying though. :) next one should be up next week hopefully..**


	8. authors note

**A/N **

**i'm sorry i haven't uploaded in ages, and you're all probably going to hate me but i'm going away tomorrow till September/October, i'm not sure when i'll be coming back but i won't be able to upload till then.**

**Really sorry but will upload as soon as i get back. :-(**


End file.
